Talk:GvE Revolution 2007: Uprising
Could someone add something to the page explaining what "GvE Revolution 2007: Uprising" means? Why the name was picked? In particular, what does "GvE" mean? Thanks. ^^ -- Sekoia 21:25, 22 June 2007 (EDT) o,o the flaw in that plan, is someone would have to know what the title is suppose to mean.. though, the GvE should be good vs evil.. but the rest.. who knows. --Sleepy Kitty 22:12, 22 June 2007 (EDT) revisions and future of this page Wow, major revisions! Overall the changes are good, especially the art added. However there are a few things that aren't clear to me. "Due to wiki policy, this page may need to be cleaned up or removed." What do I need to know about Wiki policies? Why was the list of participating SGs in the Showcase cut? The history of who fought who is actually pretty important to PVP SGs. I was thinking of adding winners from the Lethal Lottery, but won't bother if it's just gonna end up on the cutting room floor. --Colonel Jasmine 07:19, 23 June 2007 (EDT) :o.o wiki policy is that we try and stick to official thingies and not include in things like an individuals characters and sgs. >< I have to admit though, looking around I can't see where it says not to.. we really should have a "what does and doesn't belong" page, but I can't find it myself.. The SGs here are a bit of a grey area honestly. Well, except the "and X sg didn't show", that one would have no reason to be here at all. :>.> Right now, I'd say mark the SGs that participated, and any other winners on the talk page till we've sorted this out. Right now there's a thread about this on the Wiki Admin's forum about whether this bit should be on the wiki or not. The PVP committee is an officially recognized player institute, thus belongs as at least a mention. This first event also had a lot of Official backing so will probably be okayed as well. o.o its the X number of events after that are really in question.. (though, I imagine a listing of the events at least will be quite alright on the PVP commities page..) :o,o I'm sorry to impose on you with this, we'll try and get policy sorted out as soon as possible =^^= --Sleepy Kitty 03:15, 24 June 2007 (EDT) Sleepy's transcript o.o this is a copy of the admin channel chat from the event.. there is much more chat thats been recorded, but I figured no one would really care to go through some 300+ pages of chatter to grab anything important. Admin NCsoft_Darkhouse: Dooooooom! Admin NCsoft_Darkhouse: Dooooooom! Admin NCsoft_Darkhouse: A dark tide of blood will wash over the heroes defending Sirens Call! Consider yourself warned! Admin NCsoft_Ex Libris: Bring IT ON!! Admin NCsoft_Darkhouse: Is that the best you can muster? A simple taunt? The Villains will clearly have no problem with whatever defenses Heroes can muster! Admin NCsoft_Ex Libris: Ghost Widow...what are you doing here? Admin NCsoft_Darkhouse: Do not concern yourself with Ghost Widow or her activities, you have no need to worry about such. Admin NCsoft_Ex Libris: if you still need a title seek me to the north Admin NCsoft_Darkhouse: Join us on w00tradio.net to listen in to the on air broadcast! Admin NCsoft_Ex Libris: turn on names and you can see your title. Admin NCsoft_Ex Libris: Heroes send in game email to Teldon and Villians send an email to Darque Devi. Admin NCsoft_Ex Libris: to get a chance at the raffle for a tee-shirt. Admin NCsoft_Ex Libris: head to Sirens Admin NCsoft_Ex Libris: This event was brought to you by community members like you, please see the PvPEC.guildportal.com Admin NCsoft_Darkhouse: Have a great evening everyone! Thanks to everyone who came out to fight! Admin NCsoft_Darkhouse: and for the PvPEC for organizing the event Admin NCsoft_Darkhouse: While you are here on Training Room, if you have the opportunity, take a look at the patch notes for this version Admin NCsoft_Darkhouse: If you find things amiss, please besure to /bug it or post to our Training Room Forums Admin NCsoft_Darkhouse: Thanks also to w00traido.net for broadcasting tonight and rolling the good tunes! policy I'm fine with adhering to the Wiki policy if it can be stated/posted somewhere what it is. (FYI, from inside the PVP world, the absence of the Freaks was quite significant; just a short while ago they were the reigning kings of 8v8 Arena, the most popular format.) --Colonel Jasmine 19:56, 24 June 2007 (EDT) :o,o it might seem significant now, but it probably won't be in a year or two yrs. any idea who General Tsao is? how about Rowdy Roxy or Miran Ren? Back issue 4, these where very important names, but now, they're barely a footnote even though they're game history fairly important. : o.o I'll see about getting a guideline article as to what should and shouldn't be in, or where it is if one exists. I can say one thing though, this wiki isn't for the promotion or glorification of player sgs. My own was added once to paragonwiki and summarily removed, I've seen the taxibots removed at least three times. I should mention that the owner is a leader of the taxibots. The idea is to try and avoid the slippery slope on this. In cases where there's a dev or community rep run contest like the first two yrs player's choice awards, we would like the winners of those awards (but not all contenders, once again, my sg doesn't get listed even though it was in the finals). : >.> Keep in mind, this part of the policy only applies to normal pages. You can add anything at all (as long as its Work Safe) to your personal user page. --Sleepy Kitty 20:37, 24 June 2007 (EDT) :: Speaking of this, does anyone have a list of the players choice award winners ? Catwhoorg 10:49, 28 June 2007 (EDT) the attending SG list This was cut per wiki policy (see above) Attending SGs were: * Ars Nemesis * Justice for All League (JAL) * Near Death Experience (NDX) * Velocity * Whirligig All but Ars Nemesis were hero teams. Perennial PVP powerhouse Freaks of Legend were unable to attend. --Colonel Jasmine 13:49, 28 June 2007 (EDT) current status I'm interested in clearing off the two remaining items on Sleepy's list so we can de-wipify this page. I have a query in on the official Player Questions board about the T-shirt winners. If someone else has the info on the winners please step foward. I also don't know the upshot of the admin discussion Sleepy mentioned earlier, whether the entire page will need to be nuked. Anyone? If no response in several days I will move these 2 items here and de-wipify.--Colonel Jasmine 14:48, 3 July 2007 (EDT) :>.> well, so far there doesn't seem to be much opinion one way or the other, so we'll keep the page, just need to find a good category(ies) for it to be in. As for t-shirts.. the W00tradio broadcast had them, so w00t might still have the info, if not, try "@Dj Jester" in game. I'll keep looking when I have time to see if I have the info marked down anywhere. --Sleepy Kitty 06:54, 4 July 2007 (EDT) :: note cut about tshirts from main page : "-T-shirts given out as part of a random name drawing (4 for each side)(see if list of winners is possible to get)" --Colonel Jasmine 11:08, 5 July 2007 (EDT)